bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales (Norwegian dub)
VeggieTales is the Norwegian dub of said show. It was translated in the Bokmål writing system. Translations and Voices Episodes *Dagens ferske salat (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (Today's fresh salad) *Vredens druer (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (The grapes of wrath) *Er du min nabo? (Are You My Neighbor?) (same translation) *Rack, Shack og Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) (same translation) *David og den sure agurken (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (David and the sour cucumber) *Leken som reddet julen (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (same translation) *Veldig dumme sanger (Very Silly Songs!) (Very dumb songs) *Super-Snurk! Skrønen l'ra verdensronnet (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) (Larry-Boy! Lie from the top world) *Joshua og den store muren (Josh and the Big Wall!) (Joshua and the Great Wall) *Madam Blåbærhulk (Madame Blueberry) (same translation) *Supersnurk og rykteugresset/Rykteugresset (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (Supersnurk and the reputation/Reputation) *Kong George og gakkgakken (King George and the Ducky) (same translation) *Esther: jenta som ble dronning (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (same translation) *Dag den snille Viking/Lyle den snille (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation not counting Lyle's name change/Lyle the kind) *Julestjernen (The Star of Christmas) (same translation) *Autoholdningens vidunderlige verden (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) (The wonderful world of entertainment) *Balladen om lille Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *En påskefortelling (An Easter Carol) (An Easter story) *Dr. Dingle og Herr Slu (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) (same translation not counting name changes) *Engelskmann med en omelett (Englishman with an Omelet) (same translation) *Opp trappen! (Going Up!/Sumo of the Opera) (same translation) *St. Patrick (The Story of St. Patrick/Larry's Lagoon) (same translation) *Jarle og kakekrigen (Duke and the Great Pie War) (same translation not counting Duke's name change) *Minnesota Luke og jakten på Samsons hårbørste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (same translation not counting Minnestoa Cuke's name change) *Sherflaks Holmes og den gyldne linjal (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) (same translation not counting Sheerluck's name change) *Gideon, tubakriger! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (same translation) *Minnesota Luke og jakten på Noas paraply (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) (same translation not counting Minnesota Cuke's name change) *Sankt Nikolas om hvordan man gir med glede (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) (Saint Nicholas on how to give happiness) *Pistasjio (Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (Pistachio) Movies *Piratene som ikke gjør noe: En VeggieTales-film (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) (same translation) Lessons *En lekse i å Takle Frykt (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *En lekse i å Og Å Kunne Tilgi (The Grapes of Wrath) *En lekse i Tilgivelse (Larry's Lagoon) *En lekse i å Elske Din Neste (Are You My Neighbor?) *En lekse i å A Takle Pryce (Rack, Shack and Benny) *En lekse i Selvtillit (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *En leske i Snakke sant (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *En lekse i A Vare Takknemlig (Madame Blueberry) *En leske i Ordets kraft (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *En lekse i Egoistisk (King George and the Ducky) *En lekse i å Dele Med Hverdandre (Lyle the Kindly Viking/Englishman with an Omelet) *En lekse i å Utholdenhet (Going Up!) *En leske i Å elske familien (Duke and the Great Pie War) Fun Facts Trivia * The Norwegian presidents that were in office during the time the dub was made were Thorbjørn Jagland, Dag Terje Andersen, and Olemic Thommessen. *This dub uses the somewhat non-religious cut on all episodes preceding Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler due to the fact that 71.5% of the population in Norway are Lutherans. * Very Silly Songs! has a few differences from the original American version. **The VeggieTales theme is placed before the workout countertop segment. **A title card for the episode is added between the VeggieTales theme and the workout segment. **The workout segment is cut to short, as it stops right after Bob says, "Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape." **The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. **The songs use a textless version. **Dance of the Cucumber and Lagoon Song were omitted for reasons unknown. ***The two songs were bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. *Strangely enough, Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and possibly other episodes from its era use the 2010-2013 theme song. **Unlike most other episodes, the versions of 2006-2014 episodes seen on På Sporet are uncut. *This, the Russian voiceover, and the Hebrew dub are the only international versions of the show to dub episodes from 2009-present. *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and all episodes afterwards are in 16:9 rather than 4:3. Goofs *Even though the visuals are left in English, the title for Sheerluck Holmes is not read out loud. Category:International Category:VeggieTales